DigiDistruction
by DemonFoxx
Summary: When a bunch of teens are suddenly 'ported into the digital world, all hell breakes loss! What will become of the Digital world? Why were these teens sent there? And who ate the last cookie? Find out now by reading and following everyone! M for language
1. Chapter 1

**HiYa! Okay, so first off we'd like to say hi nd thanks for reading our story! If you are wondering why I say 'we' instead of 'I' well that's because this is an combined account with the work of two people put into each story! **

**We hope you injoy! And please feel obligated to leave us a note or message about this story!**

**Digimon does NOT belong to us, but out characters and the digimon we created do belong to us! **

**(^-^)(^-^) (^-^) ^(^-^)^ LET US DANCE! **(^-^)(^-^) (^-^) ^(^-^)^ **(^-^)(^-^) (^-^) ^(^-^)^ **(^-^)(^-^) (^-^) ^(^-^)^ ********

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Enter the digital world?"

Annabel sat on her porch outside her house, watching as the morning sun rose into view. It was about 5:30 there and she was home alone for the next four weeks. Her mother and some of her friends decided to go on a long needed vacation to Hawaii, and because Annabel was eighteen, her mother trusted her enough to take care of herself and the house.

As she watched the sun rise, Annabel stood up on her porch and stretched out her muscles getting ready to go on a morning jog. She wore a grey bennie on her head, pushing some of her choppy red hair into her emerald green eyes. She also wore a loose grey tank and a light red and green sweeter. It was December, and there had been news of possible snow that morning. She had on loose sweets and sneakers and carried a small spaghetti strapped bag filled with needed items.

She started off with a slow jog and put in her headphone into her Driod X and turned on her music. She turned it on a random playlist and "Life is a highway" by Rascal Flatts came on at that moment. As she was about to turn the second corner to her neighborhood, she began to hear a weird voice.

"_Help me, Annabel where are you? Please… help me…!" _

"Wha-what the hell?" Annabel said before seeing a bright green light come off from her phone.

Bella pulled her head out of the river and looked up at the night sky at that moment. The stars shown through the cloudless night, and the glow that illuminated from the full moon reflected off the water and show Bella's figure perfectly. As she walked out of the pond, her shoulder length hair midnight black hair reflected the moon and aloud her light olive tone skin and ice blue eyes to shine. She wore a light blue bikini with a white iris design that showed off her perfect figure. She lived in Venice, Italy in a nice in simple house with her father and older sister.

As Bella began to walk home, she grabbed a towel hanging off a tree branch and wrapped it around her body. Grabbing her bag on the side next to the towel she took out her phone to look at the time, 11:30 PM. "Shit…" She mumbled wrapping the towel around her body as it began to snow.

Bella walked into her room after sneaking back into her house and began to get dressed. She now wore a pair of plain blue baggy pajama pants and a lose but snug white tank with the words "Awesome monkey?" on it.

"_Bella! Where are you? Help me please!"_

"What? Where did that voice come from!" Bella yelled before seeing a bright blue light shine from across her room from her phone. Bella slowly began to walk towards it, with caution.

Kasai sighed walking around the park about a mile away from his house. He just finished having an argument with his father about the store that they owned, "Tora famous pastries." He didn't want to be a part of the store, let alone end up having to run it for his parents while his siblings went to America for college and to start a new life.

His red hair and ruby red blazed under a street lamp as a sudden gust of cold air made his long black trench coat and tan scarf fly off to the side. This exposed his navy blue shirt and gray almost black jeans. He wore plain black sneakers that night.

Kasai took out his phone when he felt it vibrate, it was his older brother, Tora, not wanting to talk to anyone Kasai pressed ignore. At that moment though, his phone began to glow a bright red and he heard a voice calling out to him.

"_Help! You must hurry, Kasai, help me!"_

Jake was walking around a amusement park, looking around, when he caught sight of the ferris wheel and began to walk towards it. As Jake got close to it, a group of girls walked passed him and made him freeze in his step. The group of girls looked to be a bunch of college students from America on a vacation. A blond head from the group saw Jake and nudged the rest of her group to look at him.

"Hey cutie…" The blond said walking up to Jake; she began to brush up against him and twirled one of his light brown hairs in her thin finger. "We're new around here… maybe… you wanna show us around?" She said walking her fingers up his blue green polo shirt. Jake also wore black jeans and red and black converse. The bright blush that shown through his pale skin, although he was from Spain, made his dark chocolate eyes bug out.

"Uhh… I…" He said looking at the girls bright red lipstick, "Di-did you know… most lipstick… contains fish scales?" Jake said blushing profusely and saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"Like, eww!" The blonde laughed and so did the rest of the girls, "You're cute… but, like, I don't care for geeks!" The girl said before the group walked away. Jake sighed after the girls were a safe distance away.

"Blew it again…" He mumbled to himself. As Jake was walking out towards the exit of the amusement park, he heard a strange voice calling out for him.

"_Jake, you have to help me! Please Jake!"_ He looked around to see if he could locate the voice, but then he noticed his phone glowing a bright yellow.

Matt was sitting in his room looking out the window. He had recently gotten into a fight with a guy from his school and when his father, who was actually home from once, grounded him for a week. Although this didn't bother Matt in any way, he was beginning to grow bored of sitting in his room. Matt wore a plain white polo with a blue and black striped tie lazily done. He also had on a pair of black slacks and black converse. On his wrists he wore a watch on his left and a wrist band on his right. Everything about Matt seemed decently normal… until you saw his hair though; Matt had his hair half purple and half blue. The blue went with his eyes, which was the color of the sea. He had also died his eyebrows to be blue as well. The look ended up working, and allowed his olive tone skin to really show.

He sighed and looked down at his phone, it was 4:30 in the morning, he was suppose to be going to breakfast with his father, but instead he bailed out saying he had to be in Hawaii as soon as possible. Matt went onto his voice mail and began listening to his father's voice, "Hey Matthew, sorry I can't make it to breakfast! I promise to make it up to you another time… sorry kid, stay out of trouble will you? See you soon, bye."

"Yeah whatever… do you believe a word he says, Striker?" Matt said petting his boxer on the head. At that moment, though, a bright brown light illuminated from Matt's phone and he began to hear a weird voice echo.

"_Matt, help… Help! Where are you Matt?"_

"Where did that voice come from, and the light?" He yelled.

"Bye girls!" Alice yelled sitting in a booth at cold stones, her waist long dirty blond hair reflected off the lights in the building while her bright blue eyes shined with joy from a good chat; Alice wore a skin tight v-cut shirt with a black tank that ended up not helping up in covering some of her chest, she wore blue skinny jeans and a pair of black flats, Alice also had on two gold painted bracelets and a thin light purple scarf. She had recently been there with some of her friends as they talked about life, boys, and what they would be doing over the weekend. When her friends left she decided to hang back and relax for a few before heading off to the gym. She had many friends and she was considered very popular at her school, but because of that, she hid a lot of her true self.

After she left the place and began on her way to the gym, she began to hear a weird voice calling out her name.

"_Alice, please, Alice… you have to help me! Save me! Alice!"_

"Where did that voice come from?" Alice said in shock, at that moment though a bright pink light came out from her phone.

At that simultaneous moment all six people, Annabel, Bella, Kasai, Jake, Matt, and Alice were sucked into the light glowing from their phones. They all fell into what is known as the Digital world. All six landed within a 100 meters from each other, unknown to where they were or what would happen, they were now on a journey they would never forget.

Annabel woke up after passing out from the impact, luckily she had landed on some soft and plus moss. "Where am it?" Annabel said in a horsed tone. When she was looking around she found she was in some kind of forest. "Fantastic…" She said before standing up and brushing herself off. Once she began walking and trying to find her way out of the forest, she began to feel like she was being followed. "Who's there?" Annabel yelled out, she turned around to find no one behind her, after standing for a minute to look around she shrugged and began walking again.

Jake rolled over on his back after landing face first into a patch of very soft grass. "Ow…" Jake said feeling his nose to see if he was bleeding. He stood up and dusted himself off before looking around. He was in a brightly lit meadow mot far from what looked like a forest. "Hmm, I wonder where I am…" Jake mumbled rubbing his beardless chin, "wonder which way I should go." As Jake contemplated about which way he should walk, a small figure was slowly creeping up on him.

Bella squeaked loudly as she landed in a soft bush, but was cut on the arms by a few of stray branches. She laid there for a moment before she grunted and sat up, holding onto the branches to keep herself from falling backwards once again. She sighed as she blew her bangs out of her face before she spoke again. "That...hurt..." She said, oh, so intelligently before she groaned and struggled her way out of the bush. She surveyed her surroundings as she brushed the loose leaves out of her hair and straightened out her tank top. Her toes curled in the dirt as she realized she had fallen close to a river. She watched it for a moment as she felt a strange feeling; as if there was something there, watching her... She finally decided it was just her nerves and turned, starting to walk away. A small furred head bobbed in the water as crystal blue eyes followed her movements.

Alice rubbed her head slightly as she sat up, looking around. She had landed in a tall grass clearing in the woods. She scowled slightly at that before she stood and wiped off her clothes, making sure she didn't have any sorta grass or dirt on her backside. She ran her hands through her hair as she looked all around her, hoping for some sign of civilization. "Why am I getting the feeling I won't get a phone signal in this place...?" She asked herself sarcastically as she shoved her hands into her back pockets of her skinny jeans before she started forward in a random direction. A pair of lovely violet eyes blinked before they disappeared and the grass around the air shuffled a bit in the direction that Alice was heading in.

Matt groaned as he stood from the patch of soft grass he had landed in, rubbing his ass where he had fallen. "Dammit, that hurt like a bitch..." He sighed heavily as he placed his hands on his hips, looking around. He decided that he was nowhere near civilization and so started walking in a random direction, like all smart people do when they're lost. He paused when he heard scratching and turned his head toward the source of the sound. He saw nothing in the trees, so he narrowed his eyes for a moment before he continued on.

Kasai had been the unluckiest of them all in his landing place. He had landed in a tree, of all places. He blinked his eyes to get the blurriness to go away as he tried to balance on the branch he was on. He then stood and managed to jump his way off the branch. He took a quick glance around before he shoved his hands into his coat pockets and walked along once more. He had a strange feeling that someone was following him, but he wasn't going to turn to check. He had to figure out where he was. All he knew was that he couldn't be in Japan anymore...

As Kasai walked through the forest that he fell into, he was beginning to come to the conclusion that he was walking in circles. "Damn it… I haven't felt this lost… since… never!" He yelled out in frustration. At that moment thought, he heard a strange rough noise coming up from behind him, it sounded almost as if it were a muffled laugh. "Who's there!" He yelled doing a quick 180. Before him stood what looked to be a small red puppy with emerald green eyes, abnormally long ears and a blazing yellow mane on a log just five feet away. This puppy like critter also had two black striped under his eyes and dots for eyebrows, it's ears also had black at the tip of its long ears and a light red almost pink muzzle and under belly.

"What the heck are you, and did you just laugh!" Kasai said almost being taken aback when the puppy thing jumped on his face.

"Haha, I'm Sunshimon!" The puppy yelled, " Nice to finally meet you Kasai!" Once Kasai finally regained his composure, he grabbed Sunshimon and held the thing out in front of him.

"Wait a minute… you can talk?" Kasai asked trying to keep him cool.

"Yup!" Sunshimon said, if he had a tail, it would probably be wagging, Kasai thought.

"Right then… and tell me something," Kasai said, "Just what the heck are you, now?"

"I'm a Digimon, a digital monster." Sunshimon said as if it was obvious.

"Oh right, my mistake…" Kasai said looking almost annoyed, "also, how do you know who I am?" He asked curiously.

"Hmm… I don't know!" Sunshimon chirped and laughed jumping on Kasai's head. "I'm just glad I found you!" Kasai just sighed and began to walk again trying to find his way out of the forest.

Jake ended up sitting on a rock near an opening to a part of the forest when he noticed a berry bush just a few feet away. "Ahh I'm hungry, but, I can't tell if those are poisonous or not…" Jake sighed, he was stumped, there was all this wildlife and none of it looked familiar to him.

"They're safe to eat…" A voice came from above, it sounded like someone was talking with their nose plugged, at that Jake froze.

"Wh-who's there?" Jake yelled looking around, from the side he saw a shadow figure flying right towards him and before Jake could think he was laying on the ground clutching something near his stomach. "What the-?" Jake yelled when he looked down. There he saw what looked like a blue and white bird ball with a large feather coming out of his head and going all the way down his back. The beak was grey and made up what looked like half of its body and had three little blue tail feathers. The bird's eyes were a bright yellow and were gleaming with excitement.

"Hiya Jake!" The bird said grinning at Jake, he just sat there wide eyed for a few moments before finally coming back to reality.

"Wah!" Jake yelled as the bird thing talk. Jake crab crawled at least a good 50 feet with in record time. "No, no, no, no, no!" Jake said shaking his head violently, "Wha- whatever you are—you shouldn't talk, let, let alone know my name!"

"Why not?" The bird thing said, his head tilting to the side in confusion.

"Be-because none of this is logically correct!" Jake yelled, he was now backed up to a rock and the wired bird thing was hopping/flying towards him.

"Of course this is logically correct, stupid!" The bird said now on Jakes legs.

"But you shouldn't be able to talk!" Jake said accusingly.

"Actually, bird digimon can talk a lot better than others…" The bird ball said all knowingly, "Also I haven't introduced myself yet! I'm Chimon!" Chimon said brightly and Jake just gaped incredulous back.  
>"This-this can't be happening to me..." He muttered to himself.<br>"Well, it is, so you better get use to it!" Chimon grinned and Jake sweat dropped. "Now, c'mon! We gotta find the others before Ottmon gets angry with me for talking too much, which I've been told I do a lot. Do I? I can't tell. I don't think I do. I mean-" Finally, after Jake had had enough, he placed his hand over the bird Digimon's mouth and stood with him in his hands.  
>"Alright, alright! I get it...even if this is probably just a really weird dream I'm having..." Jake sighed before he and the happy Digimon started to walk along in the direction the bird had pointed them in. "I can't believe I'm taking directions from a talking bird thing..." He mumbled under his breath.<p>

Bella sighed as she placed her hands on her hips, looking around her in confusion. "Why is it that I always end up getting lost in a place I don't even know?" She mumbled to herself before she rolled her eyes. She heard a masculine giggling behind her and spun around, only to see a slight rippling in the river to her right. She narrowed her eyes and started to approach the water. "Who's there?" There was no answer, so she scowled and rolled the legs of her pants up to her knees. She dipped her toes into the water and shivered a bit at the temperature, but quickly got used to it."Cold, cold, cold, cold..." She muttered as she treaded out into the water. "Now, where are you, you little spy?" She asked, almost to herself as she stopped where the water reached her knees. She looked around as she placed her hands on her hips. "Chicken!" She finally called out after a moment of silence. Something rushed past her legs and she squeaked. "Ah! What the hell was that? Was it a fish...?" She mumbled the last part more quietly as she bent down towards the water and looked around. She didn't see any movement in the water for a few minutes until she saw a pair of crystal blue orbs staring up at her. She blinked, they blinked, she blinked again, and they blinked again."Well, that's not odd at all... I didn't know fish had eyelids...or...eyebrows?" She said the last bit questioningly and quietly. The eyes then tilted slightly, as if the head they went to had looked at her questioningly. Bella started to stand up straight again and she smiled. "Come on out, whatever you are 'cause I know you're not a fish. I won't hurt you." She promised, holding her hand up reassuringly.  
>Whatever was in the water waited a moment before it slowly raised to be out of the water. Bella blinked in surprise as a small head looked up at her. It had ears, big crystal blue eyes, blue eyebrows, a gray nose, and tannish fur around its mouth and nose. The rest of it was a burnt orange-brown color.<br>"Uh...what the hell are you?" Bella asked, mostly herself, as she picked up the head, noticing that it also had a tail with two big silver rings on it.

"I'm Ottmon, Bella, and it's about time you actually got here!" It told her loudly and by it's voice, you could tell it was a he. Bella gaped in surprise.

"Dude, you can talk! What the hell?"

"Yes, I can talk, can we get past that?" He asked with sarcasm as he spoke directly in Bella's face before he hopped out of her arms and onto the land. "Now, come on! We gotta find the others and then I'll explain." Ottmon stated and Bella remained wide eyed and gaping as she stepped out of the water and followed after the small head shaped Digimon named Ottmon.

Annabel sighed when she finally found the opening to the edge of the forest, but what she didn't know was that she was going to be in a heap of pain.

"Finally! I'm free!" Annabel yelled in joy. When she was just about to take her first step out into the open field, she was pushed, well more shoved and then flew back in about ten feet.

"Noo! You can't go that way, it's a dead end!" A squeaky but muffled voice said, Annabel looked dazed for a moment before looking down at her stomach where she held a strange ball of fur digging it's head into her belly making Anna flinch in pain.

"Just what in the _hay_ are you!" Annabel said holing the ball out in front of her. It was light brown with a darker brown streak going from the top of its head down its back. On its forehead there was a small horn, its ears were about as long as it's body and the inside was a brilliant pink color. It had green eyes and green markings under its eyes along with a very big and puffy dear tail with green under fur.

"Oh, I'm Foulmon, it's nice to finally meet you, Annabel!" Foulmon said smiling sweetly.

"Foulmon… alrighty then I won't ask any more questions right now cause you're kind o' cute." Annabel said before walking towards the edge of the forest again to see that Foulmon was right and it was a dead end with at least what looked like a 50 foot drop to the bottom. "Okay then, Foulmon, you know how to get out of here?"

"Turn around and go back from where you came!" Foulmon said.

"Great thanks 'cause that really helps…" Annabel said sighing and began walking back to where she began.

"You're welcome!"

Alice squealed when she saw a cute little ball of wool with a black head and feet. But the fuzz ball didn't seem as enthusiastic.

"You're so cute~!" Alice said, "I think I'm gonna call you Mr. Fuzzy!" She picked up the poor creature and began hugging it.

"Pl-please let me go…" The little sheep like ball said in a very low tone it couldn't be heard over Alice's squealed. "Let me down!" The sheep raged making Alice stop and widen her eyes.

"You can talk!" Alice said astounded, "So cute~!" She said paying no attention that she was annoying the sheep. Finally the little sheep fuzz ball thing had enough and pried its self away from Alice.

"Erm… any ways, it's nice to meet you Alice, I'm Bawamon." Bawamon said smiling ever so kindly.

"Bawamon…? Hmm that's cute too!" Alice said squealing in acceptance.

"Riiight…" Bawamon said looking off to the side in annoyance, "any way follow me Alice, I know how to get out of here." She said before walking off without Alice.

"Oh—alright!" Alice yelled taking a few strides to catch up.

Matt had ended up near the base of a river just outside the meadow he was once in and across from a forest. "Hmm… where to next?" Matt said a loud but mostly to himself.

"You should just stay here…" A rough voice called out, "The others will be here soon after all."

"Who- what the hell, who's there and what others?" Matt called out spinning around so fast he made himself collapse from dizziness. "Damn… that hurt…" He said holding his head in pain.

"Haha… you're funny Matthew!" The same voice called out. When Matthew turned he saw a yellow fuzz ball with claws staring right at him.

"Whaaa!" Matt yelled in surprise, "what are you?" The yellow fuzz ball laughed again exposing it's large canines, it's eyes were a dark orange in contrast to its fur and had black stripes under its eyes and on the tips of its cat like ears.

"Ha haa! I'm Saharamon, nice ta meet cha Matt!"

"Saharamon?" Matt asked blinking dumbfoundedly.

"Yup, Saharamon, so now that we got that down common! We got places to go~! People to meet!" Saharamon yelled bouncing up and down.

"Finally!" Annabel yelled, "out of the forest!" she fell on the ground and smothered her face with the soft and plush green grass. Foulmon just laughed and bounced around the exhausted girl.

"So what are we gonna be next, huh-huh?" Foulmon asked, Annabel sat up and scratched the back of her head in thought, what _were _they gonna do next? She had no idea where she was let alone _why _she was there in the first place.

At that moment a rustling sound came from twenty yards away from a nearby bush. Annabel and Foulmon weren't paying attention when a pair of emerald green eyes set sight on the two. Annabel stood up, brushing herself off and stretched a little when she spotted a river close by.

"Oh how I've longed for a drink…" She said slumping towards the river, Foulmon trailing behind. Once the two reached the river Annabel set down the bag and pulled out a sports water battle and began filling it up with some fresh stream water. "Ahh the best kind of water a person could ever ask for…" She said taking a few sips.

"Hey look there's someone over there!" Kasai said to Sunshimon as the two came out of a bush. The two were now both covered in dead leafs and branches from getting lost in the forest.

"Yeah, maybe they're friendly!" Sunshimon said jumping up in down.

"Yeah, let's go!" Kasai said and the two began running towards the people.

"Hey~!" A strained voice called from behind Annabel. Her and Foulmon both looked up at the sky stupidly before Annabel shrugged it off and stood up.

"Hey Foulmon, did you hear a guys voice?" She asked looking down to Foulmon.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Hey, over here!" The voice called again getting louder and closer. At that Annabel and Foulmon turned to see a guy and a red and yellow fuzz ball running towards them.

"Oh, another person!" Annabel said in shock.

"Hey, man, nice to see another dude huh?" The guy asked reaching Annabel and Foulmon. Annabel stood shocked, the guy in front of her was freakishly tall compared to her and his red hair framed his face and ember eyes. "Dude… hey, uhh are you okay?" The boy asked.

Annabel finally snapping out of it suddenly became very flustered and mad.

"Who the hell are you calling a man and dude!" She yelled, "For your information I and a _girl_ a_ female _a_ chick!_ Not a man!" She yelled making everyone around shrink a little.

"Oh, uhh, well… sorry my mistake…" the guy said his hands held out in front of him in fear of Annabel trying to kill him.

"Yeah… whatever…" She said crossing her arms and puffing out her checks. "What's your name boy?"

"It's Kasai, nice to meet you… uhhh…" Kasai said scratching the back of his head and blushing a bit.

"Annabel… The name's Annabel." She said holding out her hand, Kasai took it as a sign that she forgave him for calling her a dude and shook her hand.

"So, any idea as to where we are, uhh is it okay if I just call you Anna?" Kasai asked, looking down to see Annabel looking around, her dark emerald green eyes casting off into the distance.

"No and sure…" She said, "Foulmon you got any idea?"

"Yup, this is where we'll be meeting up with the others, right Shihimon?"

"Yup-yup!" Sunshimon smirked. "All we gotta do is wait for the others!"

"Others?" Anna and Kasai asked simultaneously.

Time went by as Kasai and Anna sat near the river waiting for the others. Anna had decided to take seat on a patch of soft and plush grass where some flowers were just beginning to bloom at. Kasai stood a bit awkwardly off to the side and watched as Sunshimon and Foulmon played around near the banks of the river. Everything seemed peaceful until a loud cry snapped everyone back into reality.

"Uhh… what was that?" Sunshimon asked running over towards Kasai. He just shrugged looking in the direction the yelling came from. Anna stood up from her resting spot and was staring hard at a little figure that was growing in the distance.

"I think I see something…" Anna whispered nonchalantly.

"Help me! Please!" A male voice cried both Anna and Kasai stiffened a bit afraid that something dangerous was coming. Foulmon hopped over towards Anna and bounced into her arms to try to see better while Sunshimon stood his ground and watched carefully. Soon the figure was recognizable as a teenager with light brown hair running towards them very quickly with a pair of sharp golden yellow eyes trailing behind him.

"Help me! He's gonna kill me!" The boy cried running and hiding behind Anna and holding her in front of him.

"He-hey! Why am I the one you're hiding behind!" Anna yelled at the stranger.

"Get over here, Jake!" The yellow eyes called, "If I could fly better, you'd already be on the ground in pain!" A weird white and blue bird ball yelled.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jake called shaking from behind Anna, "I promise I won't call you that again!"

"Wait, whoa, what's going on here?" Kasai asked looking dumbfounded.

"That's what I'd like to know as well…" A girl's voice called everyone looked to the side to find a black headed girl and a blue and purple headed boy heading towards the group of people.

"Yeah, we heard the yelling from a mile away…" The blue and purple headed boy said. "Yo…"

"Uhh hi…" Anna replied, "So uhh, I'm guessing by the bird ball thing your name is Jake." Anna stated, "What the heck's wrong, why were you being chased?"

"This jerk wad called me a bird brain!" The bird ball yelled before Jake could even reply.

"Seriously?" Anna asked.

"That was is?" Kasai and the blue and purple hair guy asked. The black headed chick just chuckled a bit with tears forming at the side of her eyes.

"Okay, so we know your name…" Kasai said referring to Jake, "Now who are you two?"

"Elle, I'm Bella." The black headed girl said doing a bit of a curtsy.

"Yo, and I'm Matt, and ya'll are?" The blue and purple hair guy asked.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Kasai." Kasai said nodding in acknowledgement.

"Annabel, but you can call me Anna if you so desire." Anna stated. This startled all but Kasai when Anna stated who she was.

"Wait, you're a girl?" Matt asked in shock, he was eyeing her up and down and couldn't see it in her, "I-I would have neve—ouf!" Matt yelled in pain when he felt Anna kick him right in the abdomen.

"Yes I am a girl! I have the boobs and – mrf!" Anna stated when Bella covered her mouth to prevent any, un child friendly words to come out of her mouth.

"Hehe… I think we get the point Anna…" Bella said letting go of Anna. "Hey Jake, you okay, you've been really quiet lately…" She asked turning to find Jake frozen stiff with his face a beet red.

"Whoa, what's wrong dude?" Anna asked both her and Bella looking at Jake and getting close to him. "Hey I think you broke him…" Anna said accusingly to Bella.

"Wait, how is this my fault?" Bella asked glaring at Anna.

"Isn't it obvious, you startled him when you snuck up from behind him… he hasn't said a single word since you and highlighter head showed up.

"Hey don't go an accuse Beller!" A little voice suddenly appeared from the water.

"Wha-?" Anna asked, looking to see a small brown ball with blue eyes and eyebrows pop out of the water.

"Not another one…" Kasai sighed looking over towards Matt who now had a yellow ball of fur nipping at his feet. "What are these things anyways…?"

"And who's Beller?" Anna said laughing now causing the black headed girl to blush from embarrassment, "So cute!"

"Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Bella yelled out of frustration throwing her fists in the air causing everyone to laugh and forget about Jakes frozen state.

"Alright! You guys wanna know who we are?" The brown ball asked jumping out of the water, it and all the others now stood side by side jumping up and down out of happiness.

"We're Digimon! Digital Monsters!" They are said in harmony.

"And I'm Ottmon!" The brown ball said.

"Next is me, Chimon!" The blue and white bird ball stated.

"And I'm Saharamon." The yellow fuzz ball said.

"As some know, I'm Foulmon." The doe like ball said.

"As well as Sunshimon, which is me!" The red and yellow pup stated. "hey aren't we missing someone?" Sunshimon asked after a brief pause.

"Who?" Matt asked, "I don't remember seeing anyone else." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Bawamon!" Chimon yelled, "I wonder where she could be…"

"Bawamon?" Anna and Bella asked together, "Awww!"

"Sounds cute!" Anna stated.

"I know, right?" Bella agreed.

"Girls…" Matt sighed, "Even the harshest of girls always seem to have a soft spot for 'cute' things…"

"You got that right, man…" Kasai said. Jake just stood frozen still blushing even harder it seemed. "Yo, Jake, man, are you alright?" Kasai asked him with a raised eyebrow, but the brunette just remained still, staring off into space.

"So… where do you think the others can be?" Matt asked kicking a pebble out of boredom. He was walking along the river banks with his hands locked behind the back of his head.

"Heck if I know…" Bella sighed, "Hey Ottmon…?"

"What?" The little ball of fur asked sticking his head out of the water.

"You seem to be a know it all with where everyone is…" Bella stated mockingly, "so where's this Bawamon and… who ever..."

"How the heck should I know?" Ottmon said spitting water in Bella's face out of annoyance, "All I know is that we should wait here until they show up."

"Why you little…" Bella growled standing angrily and wet over the currently smirking digimon.

A scream was suddenly heard from the forest and a flock of black birds flew off from the tree tops.

"What was that?" Anna asked looking over her shoulders. Kasai, being the closest one to her was the first to reply.

"I don't know, but it sounded like a girl."

"Should we go check it out?" Jake asked standing next to Matt.

"Yeah!" Saharamon said before Matt could, "did you hear the noise come after the scream?"

"It sounded like a bad digimon…" Foulmon said a little nervously.

"It was probably a Yanmamon…" Chimon chirped al knowingly, "those nasty digimon have been infesting the area lately and causing a lot of havoc."

"You know what… I take back your intelligence, Ottmon." Bella said, "Chimon has you out beat in that area…"

"Why you—!" Ottmon was about to go off on Bella when a figure busted out of the forest.

"Somebody save us!" A girl's voice cried, "I'm too pretty to die like this!"

"Look its Bawamon!" Sunshimon said pointing in the direction of the cotton ball that the girl was suffocating.

"So they must be the last two we were waiting on… but looks like they have an uninvited guest fallowing them." Bella said stating the obvious.

A n overly grown tanish dragonfly suddenly appeared out of the forest and began chasing after the girl who was running right towards the group. Its mouth opened up into four sections and it's pale green eyes staring right at her. The strange digimon had six legs and was about the size of a small car.

"Holy hell, what're we suppose to do?" Matt yelled taking a sudden step back.

"We fight it that's what!" Chimon yelled trying to fly forwards.

"Are you insane? That thing will eat you for dinner!" Bella yelled.

"Why's it always gotta be dinner?" Anna asked nonchalantly.

"Anna!" Bella yelled, "Not the time for this!" She had a sweat drop on the back of her head _"Is she for serious! She doesn't even seem the least bit scared of this thing!"_

"Oh sorry…" Anna said looking sad before turning serious, "But Bella's right, guys, you can't go out there. You're too small!" Anna said to all the digimon. The girl that was being chased ended up hiding behind Jake causing the poor boy to go frozen once again.

"Darn and we had just started to get him to talk too!" Kasai sighed.

"Let… me… GO!" The little cotton ball yelled braking out of the girls grasp, "I could barely breathe, geesh!"

"Oh sorry…"

"Okay… so what should we do about this overly grown bug?" Matt asked.

"We'll deal with them!" Ottmon kicked in, "just leave it to us!"

"Yeah, we'll show you how strong we are!" Foulmon said jumping up and down.

"We won't let you down!" Saharamon said while the rest nodded in agreement. Everyone stood shocked at the Digimon's will to fight.

"Heh… alright if that's how you feel… then good luck!" Matt said giving the digimon a thumbs up.

"Who gives people thumbs up anymore…?" Anna asked off to the side bluntly.

"…Anna…" Bella growled making chills go up Anna's spin while Matt sulked in an imaginary corner.

"Opps… sorry again…" Anna laughed nervously. Suddenly a flash of light caught Anna and Bella's attention as they saw the digimon dodge what looked like a bolt of lightning.

"What the heck was that!" Anna asked in shock.

"I don't know but that doesn't seem like a good sign." Bella replied.

"Thunder ray!" The weird insect called, a loud sound wave blasted from the bugs wings that flashed a bright yellow giving an illusion of lightning. At that simultaneous moment the phones everyone was caring began to glow as well as the digimon.

"Wh-what's happening!" Kasai yelled taking out his phone along with everyone else.

Suddenly all the digimon began to grow and change in shape and size.

"Foulmon digivolve to Doecomon!" She now looked to be a foul, or a baby deer, with two black horns and a purple ring around her muzzle and green markings on her back. She also now had green hooves and purple fur around her legs.

"Ottmon digivolve to Zaromon!" He was now the size and shape of an otter with blue water like markings on his front webbed feet and a blue circle and star under his eyes. He also had what looked like shackles around his legs and three of them going down his tail.

"Sunshimon digivolve to Fiomon!" He now stood on his hind legs at about the size of a lion cub with a large flowing yellow mane like Mohawk that went down into his tail. He also had white paws now with spiked bands around his wrists and a black mane wrapped around his whole neck.

"Chimon digivolve to Kawmon!" He now stood on two bird like legs with arms that were covered in feathers. He also had a longer tail and his face now had a feather like Mohawk going on that covered his left eye and some of his now yellow beak.

"Saharamon digivolve to Iddowmon!" He was the largest of the all now, standing to about the size of a Saint Bernard teen. He now was a dark brown with yellow markings along his body and having pin like spikes as a nub of a tail. He wore a light brown full mane and tuff with white back paws and what looked like torn up fighting 'gloves' with buckles around his front paws with his toes and large claws sticking out.

"Bawamon digivolve to Lopfmon! She now looked and was about the size of a lamb, she wore a pink ribbon around her neck and shackle like bracelets around her wrists and long wool like hair that turned into her tail. Her tail was a baby blue and pink at the tips that all seemed to curl into each other.

"Flower cannon!" Doecomon yelled as a purple light formed around her horns and shot out at the bug.

"Bubble blast!" Zaromon yelled before blowing out a bunch of bubbles.

"Fire burst!" Fiomon yelled and formed a fire ball and aimed it at the bugs face.

"Lightbeam!" Kawmon said flapping his wings wildly to create waves of light in the air.

"Dust storm!" Iddowmon called out as a bunch of dust and gravel flew towards the digimon.

"Air slice!" Lopfmon yelled whipping her hair/tail to create a disturbance in the air and aim towards the bug digimon.

When all the attacks combined and hit the digimon he fell to the ground unconscious before suddenly turning into tiny pixels and disappearing. Everyone stood baffled with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"What… just happened…?" Someone finally spoke up, and to everyone's surprise it ended up being Jake.

"I just saw the whole thing… and I can't believe a single bit of it…" Anna was the second to speak up.

"You said it… is that still Ottmon?" Bella asked looking over towards what use to be a bouncing ball of miniature otter.

"Nope!" The otter said, "You can call me Zaromon now." He said smirking.

"Zaromon…?" Bella said more to herself then to the digimon in front of her.

"And you can call me Doecomon now, Anna!" The deer like digimon said smiling at Anna, who nodded in return sharing a smile.

"Yup and Fiomon now!" The lion digimon said smirking at Kasai.

"Cool."

"And I'm Kawmon from now on!" The bird said to Jake.

"But I just got use to your other name…"

"Iddowmon's the name don't wear it out!" The dog digimon said to Matt.

"Dude… you're huge…"

"And I'm Lopfmon, please… no autographs…" the lamb digimon said highly.

"Awe so cute~! Oh and I'm Alice!" Alice said, just remembering that she never introduced herself to the others.

"Annabel call me Anna." Anna sighed.

"Bella."

"I'm Matt." He said pointing to himself, "nice to meet'cha!"

"Kasai… and this here's Jake." Kasai said pulling Jake into a head lock and messing up his hair.

"Hey, stop that!" Jake yelled in annoyance.

* * *

><p><strong>SO once again please feel obligated to note or email or PM us with what you think. THANKS AND HAVE A AWESOMESAUSE DAY!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh looky we finally updated! :3**

Demon: sorry for the late update and we are definitely still trying to write this story. It's just a bit harder since it's a semi original story. And I apologize for not having any battles in this one and its a semi filler so there'll be a fight on the next one.

And from the awesome FOXX 8D: Yay! Next chapter to DigiDistruction! And ahh yesh yesh... I know... destruction is misspelled but I have a reasonable explanation!

It was all Demons fault .-. yupp hers. all her fault... well maybe mine... BUT I blame sugar and simple innocent human mistakes! AND I will not change it, why? Cause I said so. There I said it... IT WAS ME! I DID IT! TAKE ME TO JAIL COPPERS! I DESERVE IT!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

A pair of black eyes blinked blankly as the owner of them tilted his gray head to the side slightly. This particular Digimon was strange. It sorta resembled a gray Chihuahua. It was small, only about three feet tall and was a slightly dark gray color with a lighter gray underbelly. It had three tails that sorta looked like feathers with the same light gray tipping them. Its ears were sticking up and the same dark gray with light gray on the inside. There were small chips in its ear, making it look like it got in a fight or something. Its black eyes were wide in a cute way and it had a little black button nose. It's also light gray tipped front paws were sporting long white claws and it stood on its hind legs, which were just the plain darkish gray. Around its neck, it wore an orange scarf that had one single white stripe where it had wrapped it around its neck. The edge of the scarf was also white.

"Hey...are they more humans?" It asked and by the cute, childlike voice, you could tell it was male. The Digimon never took its eyes off of what it was looking at, but it was clear he was asking the figure that stood next to him.

Another pair of orange-brown eyes looked down at the Digimon beside the figure before they returned to what they were looking at. The boy with the Digimon had a wild mess of orange hair at the top of his head with black streaks here and there mixed around where his bangs hung around his face. He had tannish skin and he was tall and slim. He had on a pair of black skinny jeans that fit loosely on him because of how skinny he was. He also had on a black and white striped tee-shirt covered with a collared light gray, which oddly enough matched the light gray on the Digimon beside him, jacket that had an evil looking black skull down the middle with black circles around it. He had the same skull on a wristband on his right wrist with a normal black wristband on his left wrist. On his feet, he wore a simple pair of black and white high top Converse.

"Yes, Raymon, they're humans." He answered briefly as he shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, seeming at ease and in no hurry to get to the other humans and Digimon that were down below where he and Raymon stood on an overlooking cliff. The humans had just defeated their first Digimon, Yanmamon. Personally, the boy didn't particularly care for the bug Digimon in the Digital World. Too annoying.

"Do you think they got here the same way you did?" Raymon asked quietly as he turned away from looking down at the group to look up at his companion. He only came up to the boy's knees, if you count his ears in his height.

"I highly doubt it." He replied before he scoffed and turned, starting to walk off while the Digimon remained where he stood. "The forest will finish them off within a week, I wager. The Italian one looks like she won't even last that long." With those words, you could faintly hear a British accent. Raymon watched his companion walk away for a moment before he looked down at the group once more and then started to follow the boy.

~)|(

Bella suddenly sneezed and Zaromon looked up at her curiously from where he had sat beside her in the grass. "Guess someone's talking 'bout me..." She shrugged to the Digimon as she rubbed her nose with the back of her fist.

"Bless you." Annabel told her with a raised eyebrow, her Southern accent being highlighted slightly with the words. She and Doecomon were sitting beside the otter Digimon and the black haired girl.

"Grazie." The words fell from her mouth fluidly while Bella smiled as she wrapped her arms around herself again, slightly cold.

"Uh...and that means?" Matt asked dumbly from where he sat on his stomach with Iddowmon laying down beside him. The purple/blue haired boy had his arms crossed with his head resting on them.

"It means 'thank you' in Italian." Jake informed him. Even though he was from Spain, he could fluently speak Spanish, English, Italian, and Japanese. He was still working on Chinese. Jake was still slightly avoiding Kawmon, who had taken it upon himself to try flirting with one sheep Digimon.

"Why didn't you just say 'thanks' then?" Matt asked the Italian in annoyance with narrowed sea blue eyes and his legs kicking the air. Being just from America, where English was the most used language, Matt didn't see the point in learning another language.

"Didn't want to!" She replied and childishly stuck her tongue out at the boy, making him scowl and immediately drop his legs.  
>Alice giggled lightly from where she was reclined, leaning against a tree. "You guys are funny!" She also had a Southern accent, but it was different than Annabel's. That's understandable since Alice originated in Texas and Annabel came from Louisiana.<p>

"Hmm, hey, Kasai, why're you so quiet?" Annabel asked curiously as she looked behind her at where the tall boy in question stood, leaning against a separate tree to the one Alice was at. Fiomon was I guess you could say taking a cat-nap at his feet. He had barely spoken a word since the Digimon had Digivoloved and defeated Yanmamon.

"I'm just trying to figure out why we're all here." The redhead answered with furrowed brows. "I mean, none of us know each other and we're obviously from different places in the world. What do we have in common? Why us six? And why these Digimon?"

"I've been wondering the same thing..." Jake mumbled as he placed a hand under his chin, pondering. "We all seem to be very different people... How old are you all?" He asked as he looked around at his human companions.

"What does that matter?" Bella asked with an eyebrow raised, honestly wondering about what the Spanish boy was thinking of.  
>He blushed, but continued talking anyways. "I'm trying to find similarities between us all..." He mumbled, looking away.<p>

"Ah, well, I just turned 18 about a week ago." Bella stated as she rubbed bare shoulders, trying to get some heat through her body. It was starting to get dark out.

"I'm 18, too." Annabel announced.

"Me, too." Jake said.

"I'm 19." Kasai told them.

"19." Matt said slowly as he sat up to sit normally beside Iddowmon.

"18." Alice smiled with her eyes closed.

"Hmm...well, we're all around the same age. Seems like all the girls are 18 and the boys are 19." Matt remarked and Jake blushed angrily.

"I-I'm n-not a girl!" He snapped/stuttered out. It seemed he couldn't be angry that well.  
>The girls laughed at that as Matt looked up at him blankly. "Oh, I'm sorry, man, maybe if you weren't so shy it'd be easier to tell." He smirked at the brunette, who immediately deflated.<p>

"Ah! Leave Jake alone!" Kawmon randomly popped up beside Matt and roughly elbowed the strangely hair colored boy in the stomach, who immediately doubled over. "He just needs a bit of help with his talking to girls' problem." The bird Digimon remarked with his wings crossed over his chest, ignoring the groaning teenager beside his feet.

"I-I do not!" Jake shouted in embarrassment as Kasai tried to hide his laughter, but the girls laughed freely again.

"Do, too." Lopfmon said bluntly as she walked past and headed over to where Alice was. Jake immediately deflated again and fell to his knees.  
>Bella smiled before she looked up at the sky again. "Hey, guys, we should set up camp for the night and talk about this tomorrow and maybe figure out how to get out of this forest. It's getting dark." She announced and they all looked up.<p>

"Yeah, we probably should." Kasai nodded as he stood, easily taking on the role as the leader. He had one of those personalities to be a leader because he was fair, calm, and collected in rough situations. "Matt, you and Alice try to find some water." The boy, who had just recovered from his probably bruising wound, nodded at this as the dirty blonde girl pouted, but didn't say anything. "Bella, you and Jake gather fire wood." The Italian easily agreed as she heaved herself to stand up. Jake, on the other hand, immediately blushed horribly and tried to stutter out a deny, but Kasai carried on without noticing. "Annabel, you and I'll look for some food." He told her and she frowned at him as they all stood, ready to get started.

"Who died and made you leader?" Annabel asked with a scowl and he rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm not trying to be leader. Now, c'mon." He nodded his head for her and Doecomon to follow him and the still sleepy Fiomon. Imaginary steam blew out of the dark redhead's ears as she stomped off after him. The gentler Doecomon smiled slightly in amusement as she also followed.

Bella giggled lightly as she grabbed Jake's hand and started to pull the blushing Spaniard into the woods with their Digimon following at their feet. "Come along, smarty pants."

"Gah! Wait, Bell-" She just giggled more and continued to pull him along, which made Matt chuckle as he stood and brushed the grass off the back of his slacks. He then turned to look at the still pouting Alice.

"Well, c'mon, Blondie. You heard the boss., gotta get water. Which reminds me, you got any water bottles in that big ol' bag of yours?" He asked, pointing towards Alice's duffel bag that had a change of clothes, another pair of shoes, and some other gym stuff. She had been on the way to the gym before she was transported to the Digital World, after all.

"Yeah... I gotta warn you, though; I'm not so good at manual labor." She told him with a roll of her eyes as she set her bag down and shuffled through it for something.

"Isn't that a surprise?" Matt mumbled softly to Iddowmon, who smiled lightly, but remained silent.

Alice scoffed, obviously having heard him, before she pulled out three water bottles. "This is all I got, so we'll just have to share."

~)|(

Anna sighed as she grabbed the bag off her back and pulled it open to make room for whatever food they could find. Inside was a pair of headphones, a bottle of water and a few protein bars.

"What were you doing, running away or something…?" A sudden voice asked behind Anna making her jump as she automatically tried to kick Kasai which he surprisingly dodge by a hair, "Jezz! What was that about!" He yelled.

"Sorry… a reflex…" Anna laughed scratching the back of her head, "And no I was not running away, I was about to go on a jog when I was transported into this place."

"Oh, well looks like we have some food from you, now let's see if we can find some fruits and what not around here." Kasai said before doing an about face and rummage for edible food.

"I know where some berries are!" Fiomon said popping his head out of a bush and Doecomon following after him.

"Yeah and I know where the best snapples and blananas are!" Doecomon chirped.

"Snapples…?" Kasai asked tilting his head to the side.

"Blananas?" Anna asked worriedly, "Yah' mean Apples and Bananas?"

"Nope!" The two digimon said in harmony making the two teens a little worried. And speaking of worried Jake was still trying to get away from Bella as she pulled him further into the forest.

"Please Bella! Let me go!" He said amazed at how strong the girl was considering she was shorter than him and he was in considerable good shape as well.

"Why? If I do that, you'll try to run away." Bella said stopping in her tracks.

"I-I promise I won't…" Jake said looking down, the two digimon trailing behind them.

"Hmm…" Bella thought for a moment before letting his wrist go, "Fine, this looks like a good place to start gathering the wood anyway."

"Okay." Jake mumbled finding that he was slowly starting to get use to talking to Bella.

~)|(

"Will you stop complaining!" Matt yelled out of annoyance. Alice was complaining of her feet hurting and how she was hungry.

"Well if you would have just let me stay where I was then you wouldn't have to listen to me!" Alice yelled, "How much longer are you going to take?" Alice asked in a whiny voice.

"Just shu-up…" Matt mumbled, Iwadoomon groaned next to Matt as he looked at the reflection in the water.

Anna sighed in thought, she like everyone else was still curious about why they were chosen out of all the billions of people in the world.

~)|(

"What's on your mind?" Kasai asked bringing over more snapples. Surprisingly the snapples and blananas tasted just like apples and bananas, the only weird side to it was that the snapples were pink and the blananas were orange.

"Hey Kasai, why do you think we're here?" Anna asked not looking up from the berry bush she was picking at. "I mean… do you think it was just by accident we were all chosen?"

"I don't know to be honest." Kasai said, "I can't come up with any answer."

"Yeah… oh, Doecomon I've been meaning to ask. When we first met, you knew who I was and that voice I heard when I was still in the human world, it was you. But… how?" Anna asked looking over at Doecomon.

"Hmm, I'm not sure." Doecomon said in thought, "I feel like I've known you my whole life, and that one day we would finally meet and here we are!" She said in joy and nuzzled Anna who petted her with a smile.

"What about you, Fiomon?" Kasai asked turning his head to look over to his little digimon friend.

"… How would I know?" Fiomon said bluntly with the shrug of his shoulders. Kasai dropped face first to the ground from Fiomon's bluntness.

"Utsukushii…" Kasai said in his native tongue.

"Gesundheit?" Anna asked putting her one year in German to use.

"No idea what that meant…" Kasai said standing back up.

"It's German, the literal term is health, but people usually say it in terms of bless you…" Anna said in an all knowing tone.

"Strange Americans…" Kasai laughed, "Anyways Utsukushii means lovely." Kasai shrugged.

"Wow… never thought a guy would actually say something like that." Anna chuckled before standing up and grabbing her now heavy bag off the ground.

"Whatever… here let me carry it." Kasai motioned to grad the bag when Anna jerked away from him.

"No… no I'm fine holding it." Anna said and started walking leaving Kasai behind and confused.

~)|(

"There I'm done…" Matt sighed filling up the last water bottle, "The least you could do is carry one… or are you afraid you'll break a nail?" Matt stated in a sarcastic tone.

"Give me that!" Alice snapped and snatched a bottle from Matt's hand before puffing out her cheeks and stomping off. Matt just rolled his eyes before the quad stared back into the direction of their camp.

"What's her problem?" Matt asked Iddowmon in annoyance, as he pulled a pack of gum out of his pocket and stuffed a piece into his mouth.

"You made her angry." Iddowmon answered softly as he walked along with the purple and blue haired boy.  
>"No, 'cause that much wasn't obvious to my tiny, human, mind." Matt replied in annoyance to his digital friend.<p>

Jake sighed as he watched Bella attempt to find proper firewood. In actuality, she was just making stick figures out of the wood on the ground. "Bella, soon we won't be able to find our way back to the others with how dark it's getting." He tried to tell her, but she and the Digimon wouldn't listen. Kawmon and Zaromon had long since started to childishly play with the black haired Italian.

"Oh, you're such a downer." Bella pouted back as she stood up and gathered the wood pile up in her arms. She then smirked and pushed the wood into Jake's arms, almost making him stumble in shock. "You know, all work and no play makes Jake a dull guy." She told him bluntly, making him blush and frown, looking away. Bella just grinned and turned to look down at their Digimon.

"Alright, guys, let's get goin'."Both Digimon vocally complained, but stood up to follow their partners anyways as they started to move through the forest. It had gotten so dark out, though, just as Jake predicted, and they soon got lost.

"Alright, I remember passing this tree." Bella said with a frown as she stopped next to said tree. Zaromon and Kawmon nodded in agreement as they stopped at her feet. Jake, who had been walking ahead of them, turned swiftly.

"How can you tell that? They all look the same." He stated bluntly. The strange thing about Jake is when he gets tired, hungry, and confused all at once, he gets cranky.

"I just can. We're walking in circles, Jake. Maybe we should stop and ask for directions?" Bella tried to help. She could see Jake slowly getting angrier and angrier and was trying to prevent it.

"Ask who? Caspermon the friendly Digimon? There is no one around!" He exploded and threw the firewood to the ground, making the other three jump in surprise.

"Is-is there even a Digimon named Caspermon?" Bella asked quietly, looking down at Zaromon as Kawmon quickly headed over to his partner to try to calm him down before he said or did something he'd regret in the morning.

"Hmm...could be." Zaromon shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not all that great with names." The otter like Digimon told the Italian and she hummed in understanding.

"Well, this is terrific." Jake suddenly said and all attention was turned back to him as he threw his hands up in exasperation. "I said we'd end up being out here all alone, lost in the dark and what happened? We're out here all alone, lost in the dark!"

"Jake, calm down, okay? It's no problem. We'll just camp out here tonight and then find our way back in the morning. The others won't leave without us." Bella was surprisingly remaining calm throughout this. Now, if she had been stuck with Annabel or Matt or Kasai, she would've been the one freaking out and getting angry. At the moment, she didn't see the point in them both getting angry. Nothing would get done.

"Jake, deep breaths." Kawmon said worriedly for a change for his partner.  
>Jake immediately started to take deep, even breaths as Bella smiled in amusement and then knelt down beside Zaromon to look him in the eye.<p>

"Hey, Zaromon, you know where you could find us some food?" She asked him.

"Sorry, but I only know how to hunt for food in the water." He frowned back, sad that he wasn't able to help. "I spend most of my time in the river. There might be a way into the river somewhere around here, though."

"I know where some berries and Meatapples are around here, too." Kawmon joined the conversation as Jake sat down heavily, still trying to calm down.

"Meat...apples?" Bella asked cautiously with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Kawmon grinned as he jumped up and down slightly. "There's a Meatapple for each type of meat in the world. They're like meat, but it's a fruit. You just have to cook it or it'll be raw." He warned before he turned and flew off in the direction of where they supposed the Meatapples were.

"Okay, then." Bella said as she turned to where Jake had finally calmed down. "This should be an interesting dinner. Zaromon, you think you can take this water bottle and come back with some water?" Bella asked as she turned towards her Digimon, pulling out a bottle of water from the never ending pocket of her pajama pants. Her cell phone was in her other pocket.

"Sure." He smiled as he took the bottle into his mouth and scampered off.

"Well, guess we should get to work on making a fire." Bella proposed to Jake and he nodded silently. "I'm so flad I'm a pyromaniac now." She grinned as she pulled a lighter out of her pocket, flicking it on easily. The glow it gave that bounced onto her face gave her smile a more creepy look and made Jake twitch a bit.

~)|(

"Where are they?" Annabel complained loudly with her hands on her hips. It had long since gotten dark and Matt had finally gone with Iddowmon to get some firewood and returned quickly enough with the help of Iddowmon's nose. The fire had been started and everyone had chosen a place to sleep.

"I'm sure they're fine, Anna." Kasai spoke up with a frown.

"They won't be when I get my hands on them…" Anna huffed, "Can't rely on anyone now a day's…"

"True that…" Matt said leaning against a nearby tree.

"Now that's no way to talk…" Kasai said, "We can't think like that, they probably just got lost or something."

"… Yeah I guess that could happen." Anna sighed and took a bite out of the Snapple she was holding. "Hmm sweet and juicy with a hint of… pomegranate?" She stated in amazement.

"Really mine has a hint of strawberry!" Alice yelled amazed, "I wonder why that is…?"

"Oh that's easy!" Lopfmon said, "The snapples always have the taste of an apple but it also has the ability to taste like you're favorite fruit."

"But what if you're favorite fruit is an apple?" Matt asked.

"Then it's you're second favorite." Iwadoomon said as if it was obvious.

"Oh right, should have known that…" Matt said with a roll of his eyes.

"Hey I'm cold~!" Alice whined, "Can we get this fire started already?"

"Yeah, yeah we're getting on it." Kasai sighed and looked over towards Fiomon who blew a little fire ball at the pile of sticks. Everyone cheered as they were all a bit cold from the night.

"You wouldn't happen to have four sleeping bags in that bag of yours now would you?" Matt asked Alice.

"If I did I would've long done pulled one out to wrap myself in it." She replied getting as close to the fire as she dared to. Anna sighed lying on a pile of plush grass trying to fall asleep. Doecomon walked over and laid next to her to try and help keep Anna warm.

"Night, Doecomon…" Anna yawned in a mere whisper.

"Goodnight Anna." She smiled before the two drifted off. Alice and Lopfmon were next to fall asleep curling up to each other next to the fire leaving the two boys left awake.

"Guess we should keep watch. You wanna watch first or should I?" Kasai asked as he looked over at Matt, then noticing the tired look he had on his face.  
>"Dude... I've been up since four in the morning... I'm getting some sleep." And with that, he laid back in the curve of Iddowmon's body. The Digimon just smiled silently at Kasai and Fiomon before he also laid his head on his paws and fell asleep with his partner.<br>"Well, okay, then." Kasai said as he looked at his lion like Digimon partner. Fiomon shrugged back as they turned back to watching the fire.

~)|(

"Man, this taste exactly like my dad's ribs!" Bella said happily after taking a large bite out of her freshly cooked Meatapple. "E 'delizioso!"

"Oh wow, Lechazo!" Jake said in surprise before taking another bite of his Meatapple, "This is wonderful; I haven't had Lechazo in forever."

"What's Lechazo?" Bella asked out of curiosity.

"Oh don't tell Lopfmon but its lamb." Jake said with a half assed laugh.

"What's lamb?" Kawmon asked, "And why shouldn't we tell Lopfmon?"

"Oh it's uh… nothing…" Jake said looking over to Bella for help but she was too busy eating to notice. "Hey it's getting late; maybe we should get some rest." Jake suggested trying to start a new topic.

"Jake's right." Zaromon said throwing a Meatapple in the air and swallowing in one bite, "We should get some rest."

"Alright." Bella sighed laying down on the plush ground with Zaromon curled up next to her.

"That means you too Jake." Kawmon said looking over at the sitting boy.

"That's okay I'll watch guard for right now." Jake said, "Get some sleep Kawmon, you look exhausted."

"But…" Kawmon tried to argue but laid down instead when the sudden rush of drowsiness hit him.

Kasai laid back on the tree he was now currently sitting in and looked up at the stars with what seemed like boredom in his eyes. Fiomon was sitting next to him on a different branch also looking up at the starts.

"Your constellations are different from my world, it's so clear here and the sky is so full of stars…" Kasai said in awe.

"Oh, I guess I never noticed, but I wouldn't know either way, I've never been to your world." Fiomon said.

"You wouldn't like the city. It's too crowded and it's never at peace there."

"Oh, are there more humans there?" Fiomon asked.

"Heh… yeah probably four humans to every digimon depending on how many digimon are in this place…" Kasai laughed.

"Then that would mean there are like…" Fiomon thought for a moment, "A billion peoples!"

"A billion peoples huh?"Kasai chuckled at that, "yeah… maybe so."

"Do you… miss your home?" Fiomon asked looking over to Kasai.

"Hmmm… maybe a little." He responded not taking his eyes off the sky, "but maybe, right now being here is for the best."

"Oh…"

~)|(

Anna shot up wide eyed from the ground surprisingly not waking up anyone around her. "Flying green pigs…!" She said before blinking her eyes and looking around. She saw that everyone around her was still asleep, but Kasai and Fiomon were nowhere to be found. "Oh… it was just a dream."

"Flying green pigs?" A voice asked from above and Anna quickly looked up to see Kasai and Fiomon looking down at her curiously.

"Heheh..." Anna chuckled nervously as she scratched the back of her neck with closed eyes.

~)|(

"You know what I just realized?" Bella asked suddenly as she shot up from where she had been laying down, surprising Jake in the process. "Your favorite meat is lamb...right?" She asked and he nodded slightly, still shocked out how quickly she had shot up.

"Y-yeah, it's a specialty in Spain, why?"

"Well, there's this delicious sandwich in Italy called Spiedie? You can make it with chicken, pork, lamb, veal, venison, or beef. It's really good and if we ever get outta here, I can make one for you if you want." She offered with a smile and Jake slightly blushed at the thought of her making him something to eat.

"Oh, you don't have to!"

"No, it's okay. I love to cook. The others weren't here for me to make the offer to so..." She shrugged with a closed eyed smile and Jake sweat dropped.

"_Well, that makes me feel terrific_..." He thought with a deadpan face as Bella laid back down and turned onto her side to go to sleep, curling up with Zaromon again. Jake blinked and smiled lightly before he shook his head and returned to looking up at the starry night sky.

"You should go to sleep; I'll take over from here." Anna suggested, leaning against the tree Kasai was in.

"I'm fine, not tired." Kasai said standing up on the branch he was on. Anna eyes widened when she saw what he was about to do and scurried out of the way when Kasai jumped down. He landed perfectly on the ground legs bent to where his knees barely touched the ground from the impact.

"And he sticks the land- oh" Anna started to say when Fiomon jumped down and ended up landing on Kasai knocking him face first into the ground. "Never mind." Anna laughed, "You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." Kasai said his face still to the ground.

"I still say you should try and sleep." Anna says, looking over to Doecomon who lay still asleep.

"I'm fine, promise." Kasai laughed, "Glad you care though, thanks."

"Well actually…" Anna said shrugging her shoulder, "I just don't want to be the one who has to drag you around when you pass out from exhaustion." She said bluntly.

"Oh… thanks." Kasai said, "But I still think I'll be fine."

"Suit yourself, then." Anna said.

The night went on and the two teens didn't talk much. Kasai got up a few times to go get some more fire wood to keep the fire going while Anna just sat by the same tree and listened to her music. Currently she had "Undo it" by Carrie Underwood blaring when Kasai got back with the firewood.

"Hey… what cha listening to?" Kasai attempted to ask but it turned out to be a failed attempt. Anna couldn't hear him over the music and her eyes were closed. "hmmm… hey Anna...?" Kasai attempted again, he then whistled and again failed. "…Anna!" He finally yelled.

"Sorry what…?" Was her only response making him fall in frustration.

"What are you listening to?" Kasai asked sitting on the ground across from Anna now.

"Oh, Country, my favorite type of music… you wanna hear?" Anna asked handing him a headphone.

"Uhh sure." Kasai said taking the headphone and placing it in his ear.

"Dude… this music… sucks." Kasai said after listening to some of the sadder songs on her playlist. They had just finished listening to "If you're reading this" by Tim McGraw, "Jesus, Take the Wheel" by Carrie Underwood, and "What hurts the most" by Rascal Flatts.

"It does not suck!" Anna protested, "You just haven't really listened to the lyrics. This music is… well… I don't know how to explain it… It's better than that hip-hop and rap crap…"

"Well I'll agree with you on that, you Americans listen to some weird music though."

"What, you saying you guys don't listen to weird music?" Anna asked accusingly.

"No—no of course not. I prefer classical and the non vocal music though."

Anna just deadpanned at him for a moment before she spoke up in a monotone voice. "Who the hell still listens to classical music?" She asked, making him sweat drop and fall to the ground in annoyance.

~)|(

Bella woke up to being roughly shaken awake by an annoyed Kawmon. "Huh, wha-?" She questioned as she blurrily looked at the otter Digimon in curiosity.

"Come on, wake up, Bella. It's morning." When she heard that, she groaned before she turned onto her back and sat up, sleepily running a hand through her bed head hair as she looked over to the last place she had seen Jake. He still sat by the fire and was cooking some Meatapples on the fire.

"Where's-where's Zaromon?" She questioned, still entirely too tired.

"He went to get some more water." Jake explained with his eyes closed, not looking at her. She smiled in amusement at that. He's back to his old self, she thought to herself.

"Okay." She grinned a closed eyed smile as she stood, still trying to tame her hair, and walked over to sit beside the fire. Once she had settled down, she drew her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knee boredly.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think we'll get out of this world?" Bella asked looking at the fire as it crackled up into the morning sky.

"To be honest, I'm not sure…" Jake sighed, "I wonder if anyone has noticed our disappearances."

"Yeah… well that is, if everyone has someone to look for them." Bella said allowed but meaning to be in thought.

"Why do you say that?" Jake asked surprised by her statement.

"Well I mean…" Bella looked up at Jake, "I mean we don't really know each other, you can't be quite sure that everyone here has someone to go back home too."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Jake said sadly, "I would hate to not have anyone to worry about me. That seems so lonely..."

"Hey, why ya'll two seem so gloomy?" A familiar voice called out from the side.

"Ahh, Anna!" Bella called standing up to give her new friend a high-five.

"Yo," Anna said looking over the camp site, "Where's uhh… Zaromon?" She asked momentarily forgetting his name.

"Behind you cowbell…" A snotty voice said behind Anna. This made her snort in disbelief that the little otter digimon would have the audacity to call her a 'cowbell'.

"Why you little—when I get my hands on you!" Anna yelled, Bella held her back by her forearm. For what it seems, Zaromon and Annabel seemed to have problems getting along.

"I'd like to see you try and do something!" Zaromon said in a mocking tone then spraying the two girls with water.

"Oh you're dead now!" Both girls yelled chasing after the swift otter digimon. Zaromon just laughed and ran behind a row of confused.

"What's going on?" Kasai asked. Fiomon was looking at Zaromon in confusing as he hid laughing behind him.

"Trying to kill the little monster behind you and Fiomon…" Anna growled glaring behind Kasai.

"Alright then, well maybe we should start moving since we're all together again now." Kasai said, "We should probably get out of this forest before we come into anymore contact with other digimon."

"I agree… I don't want to deal with another one of those insanely large insects, dude." Matt stepped up and knelt down by Iwadoomon and started to pet him like anyone would a dog.

"Oh please? I would love to see if maybe there's a town nearby with maybe a hot spring!" Alice said with a hopeful tone.

"I could go for one of those, too…" The other two girls sighed in harmony. This made them look at each other before breaking out in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Matt asked confused.

"Girls…" Kasai mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: well there is none... this was a filler and a little hint into the characters profile. Yupp that's it. yeahhh, lets go with that. PLEASE REVIEW DANG IT! DO IT! REVIEW! ONE OR TWO WORDS WILL BE FINE! A PARAGRAPH MAY KILL US! BUT THAT'S FINE TOO! <strong>


End file.
